Ep. 32: Demon With The Golden Kick
Demon With The Golden Kick is the thirty-second episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Synopsis Shoji's improper usage of his Aura Changer communicator nearly gets him and Ryo in trouble when he's captured by a banished Gorma Minion trying to reclaim his ultimate weapon. Plot A strange man with sunglasses drives a bus full of parakeets and chickens. The man stands on a corner with balloons, his birds and his vulture on his shoulder. He whistles and the vulture flies into the air with a balloon in its mouth. Meanwhile at Ryou's house, Ryou is sleeping during the day in his bed. The telephone rings and he stuffs the phone under his pillow and continue sleeping. Shouji is the one calling Ryou, from a pay phone booth. The vulture lets go the balloon from its mouth and attacks a woman. Shouji leaves the telephone booth and mounts his motorcycle. He tells Ryou there is a Gorma attack through his Changer. Ryou jumps out of bed and hits his head. Shouji tells his good morning and that it was trick which angers Ryou. Shouji then spots a little girl being chased by the vulture. The vulture plucks the girl into the air. Shouji rescues the girl. Shouji and the girl run from the vulture and enter the telephone booth and the booth is carried away by the vulture. They are flown to a deserted quarry and the vulture gently lands the booth. The man's bus arrives and the man speaks a bit of Spanish. He moves the phone booth with telekinesis off the cliff and Shouji transforms. Shouji and the girl jump out of the booth through light. The booth blows up. The man presents himself as the Bird Cage Vagabond and Shouji tells the girl to go to safety. Birdcage Vagabond captures the girl into his cage. Shouji calls Ryou about the Gorma. Ryou, of course, doesn't believe him. Kaku has heard the conversation and feels the Gorma presence. Kaku does believe him and snaps Ryou out of it. Ryou comes racing to Shouji and transforms. Shouji is captured by Birdcage Vagabond and Ryou tries to hold on to him but fails. Shouji enters a foggy dimension where the girl cries. The dimension seems to be the Vulture's home. The Vulture is the man's familiar, a demon that obeys its master and assumes the form of an animal. The vulture is released and is sicked on Ryou. The monster bids him goodbye and disappears on his bus. Zaidosu drinks a can and has a bag behind his shoulder. Back at the base, Kaku scolds Ryou. He then explains that the Bird Vagabond had a powerful golden leg and one of the Dai tribe chopped it off. The golden leg was hidden in a canister and away from its owner. Kaku is not about to let him have it back. Meanwhile, the bird-filled bus approaches Zaidosu. Birdcage Vagabond laughs at him and Zaidosu is upset. The one-leg man blasts at Zaidosu and he runs away. "Adios Amigo" (Goodbye Friend). Birdcage Vagabond wants his leg back. He drinks his alcohol. Ryou is exhausted and lays on the grass. He then sees the vulture and chases after it on the way to the quarry. The bus comes out of nowhere and Ryou avoids it but is still harmed. The one-legged man man appears and shoots at Ryou. Ryou ducks for cover and calls for the others. Kazu, Daigo, and Lin are already transformed and on their way with their Kiber Machines. Birdcage Vagabond shoots Ryou and out of the smoke, he is Ryuuranger and jumps at him. Ryou hits the Gorma with a fire attack with his sword and the dimension, where Shouji and the girl are, shakes. Shouji wonders what it is. Shouji sees Ryou outside. He yells to Ryou. Ryou finally sees him and the monster tells him of the seriousness of the situation. That Kaku was the one who hid his golden leg. Ryou tried to convince Kaku through telepathy to get the leg in exchange for Shouji and the girl. The others arrive to the site. The Vulture drops bombs on them. The base shakes with energy. Kaku goes to where he has hidden the golden leg. He pushes telekinesis from his hand to have the jar raise from a pond. A jar raises out of the water. Kaku calls the jar to him slowly through telekinesis. Zaidosu approaches and apprehends Kaku. Zaidosu blows up the jar. The leg drops down to the ground and teleports to its rightful place. Birdcage Vagabond receives the leg back. He attacks Ryou with the leg and knocks him down to another area. Lin, Daigo and Kazu arrive to tend to Ryou and fight the monster. Birdcage Vagabond kicks Kazu, Lin, and Daigo down. He calls for his vulture and it enters its dimension, not before attacking the Dairangers. Shouji watched his friends suffer. Vagabond calls for his vulture to come out. Shouji clutches on the vulture when it is called out and escapes with the girl. As they are free, Shouji tells the girl to run to safety. Ryou kills the vulture with his DaiBuster. Shouji transforms and Ryou and Shouji does an attack together that dizzies the monster. They finish him off with a dual fire/blue energy attack and the Gorma snaps out the top from his Enlarging Bomb and drops it down. An explosion occurs and then it reverses. Out of the smoke, Birdcage Vagabond is huge. The Dairanger call their Mythical Chi Beasts. The Dairanger form Dairen'oh. Birdcage Vagabond kicks Dairen'oh and they throw his foot back. They electrocute Birdcage Vagabond with their sword and destroy him. Later, Shouji throws a helmet to Ryou and they ride off on his motor bike. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Girl: Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' TenmaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' TenmaRanger *The opening sequence is updated to include Daimugen and the Heavy Armor Chi Palace combination following their debuts in the previous episode. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura